Silver Bonds and Snow Memories
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: REVISED. 5th Division Squad is having a new captain. How will her appearance change Seiretei's defense against Aizen? and why does Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou remember her from his past... Are they somehow connected? Please R&R.
1. Silver Bonds and Snow Memories: Ep 1

**Title: **Silver Bonds and Snow Memories

**Summary: **

Fifth Division squad abandoned by Aizen Sousuke is having a new captain. No one knew who it is and where he came from making the rest of the Gotei 13 captains and vice-captains anxious especially Hinamori Momo.

Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou is extremely worried about his childhood friend and sister-figure Hinamori especially now that her squad is having a new captain and obviously the girl hasn't gotten over her previous captain's betrayal.

As the new captain appears, things started to change… political issues among noble families heightened as the long forgotten Dragon Clan emerge in the midst of the chaos.

How will Tsukino Yuki's arrival in Soul Society change Gotei 13 especially, the fifth and tenth squads?

* * *

ON WITH THE STORY

**

* * *

**

Silver Bonds and Snow Memories

_Episode 1: New Captain Arrives_

"Did you hear?! We'll be having a new captain! Hinamori-fukutaicho is preparing for the inaugural ceremony this week… who you think he is?" a low ranking shinigami asked his companions as they head towards the fifth squad barracks.

"I don't have a clue… but I hope this time, he'd be much better than Aizen. Hinamori- Fukutaicho had it really bad when Aizen betrayed us." The other companion replied.

"I agree… our squad has gone though a lot… especially the criticisms from other squads." The first guy said.

"Hah! I bet that our new captain would be as rotten as our previous captain or even worse." Another guy from fifth division squad said.

"I hope not" the second man said.

"Yeah" the first agreed.

oooooOoOoOooooo

It was a peaceful sunny morning in Soul Society, Matsumoto Rangiku and her captain Hitsugaya Toushirou were having tea in one of the local restaurants in Soul Society when they heard some of the fifth division shinigamis talking.

Matsumoto immediately noticed a vein throbbed on her captain's forehead and decided to intervene before her captain murder the three nosy shinigamis.

"Ohayoo Sakujun-san, Morimoto-san and Kuraki-san. Isn't it a very nice morning?" Rangiku greeted the three with a smile letting the three guys know that they are just nearby.

Rangiku smirked when she saw them stiffen considerably before slowly turning to their direction. Terror written all over their face, they bowed nervously at them.

"O-Ohayoo G-Gozaimasu M-M-Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Hi-H-Hitsugaya-t-ta-taicho" the three stuttered.

Rangiku grinned at them but her eyes were stern, she secretly sent the three shinigamis a warning look because she knows how her captain's temperament is when a certain fifth division vice-captain is concerned.

Instead of greeting back the three nosy shinigamis her captain glared at the three shinigamis, Rangiku not wanting to witness bloodshed so early in the morning decided to order the three to leave immediately telling them that Hinamori was assembling her squad for a meeting. Knowing it was their chance to escape Hitsugaya's death glare the three ran away to save their asses.

Rangiku heard Hitsugaya Toushirou growl in annoyance after a while he stood up and headed towards the nearest exit.

"Where are you going taicho?" Rangiku asked.

"None of your business" Hitsugaya muttered sliding the shoji door shut leaving Rangiku.

"Mou. Hitsugaya-taicho sure is grumpy" She muttered before sighing then the thought ran in her mind, she rubs her chin. "Now… now… those idiots do have a point… even we don't have a clue on whom and where the new captain is from… how weird…" she added sipping her tea. "Hmmm… I dunno what taicho likes in this… I like sake more" she commented after finishing her cup with an unpleasant facial reaction.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Hitsugaya Toushirou walked towards the fifth division office. He's worried about Hinamori. Reaching the main office, Toushirou hesitated if he'd knock or just barge in. Sighing, he decided it is only courteous to knock at someone else's office, raising his hand to knock when the door suddenly slid open to reveal Hinamori carrying a box full of stuffs.

"Hinamori" he muttered blandly.

Hinamori Momo looked up from the pile she's carrying. "AH! Shirou-chan! What a pleasant surprise." She said with a smile.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow at her.

Momo laughed cutely, few of the items in the box she's carrying fell without her noticing it. She adjusted the box on her hands. "What are you doing here _Hitsugaya-kun_?" she asked emphasizing Toushirou's name.

Toushirou sighed in annoyance. "Checking up on you" he replied.

Hinamori giggled. "I am fine, Hitsugaya-kun… you don't need to worry about me" she said resuming her walk and she failed to notice an item lying near her and tripped on it, if not for Toushirou catching her in time and managing to lift the box Hinamori is carrying to a safe distance it would have been disastrous.

"What were you saying again Hinamori?" Toushirou asked with a hint of playfulness sarcasm.

Hinamori laughed embarrassedly.

Toushirou escorted Hinamori to the stock room, Hinamori chatting animatedly about the preparations she made for the appointing of the new captain.

"What are these anyway?" Toushirou asked carrying the box for the girl.

"Oh… those are old stuffs. I figure it's time to remove them since a new captain is coming." Hinamori said her voice wavered a little.

"Are you nervous?" Toushirou asked disposing the box in the stock room.

Hinamori didn't reply immediately but nodded after a while then smiled at Toushirou. "Hey, don't worry about me… I am just a little nervous..." she said then sighed after a while.

Toushirou led Hinamori to the garden of the fifth squad. As they reach the koi pond, Hinamori crouched down and looked at her reflection in the water. "I wonder what kind of person our new captain would be." She muttered with a smile.

Toushirou noticed that Hinamori's smile didn't reach her eyes. He sighed and got something from his neck. "Hinamori" he called the young girl.

Hinamori looked up from her position. "Yes?" she asked.

"Stand up" Toushirou told Hinamori.

Hinamori looked confused but stood up. "Why? Is there something wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked.

Toushirou grabbed Hinamori's hand and placed something it in. He closed his hands around her before lifting a hand to hit her forehead. "Relax dummy. You're doing fine. Meanwhile, keep this. It's my lucky charm." he said.

Hinamori opened her palms and she gaped at the item in her hand. Right in front of her eyes is Toushirou's most precious possession, Hinamori's eyes widens.

The bright color of platinum-silver and jade necklace in twisted flower and dragon design shines in her hand. "Shirou-chan!" she exclaimed. "I c-cannot…" she mumbled.

"Shut up. Remember, I am just _lending_ that to you… understand? Take care of it." Toushirou said as he started to walk towards the squad's gate.

Hinamori called him before he could completely walk out of the fifth squad's territory. "Shirou-chan! Arigatoo! I'll definitely take care of this!" she said.

Toushirou just raised his hand in recognition before turning sideways "It's Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori." He said. He felt a lot calmer after talking to Hinamori. 'Everything is going to be fine…' he thought. 'I'll make sure of it.' He added.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Above one of Seireitei's tall buildings, two individuals watches Hitsugaya Toushirou walk away from the Fifth Division office. A small smile graced their lips.

"He's grown a lot…" one said.

"Indeed…" the other agreed. "It's been such a long time… very long…" the other voice added.

Someone joined them. "It's time Ojou-sama… Captain-Commander Genryuusai is waiting for your audience." he said from the right side.

"I see… let's go then…" The second voice said as she disappeared. The two followed shortly.

oooooOoOoOooooo

The preparation is done and everyone in the fifth division squad is both anxious and excited in the arrival of the new captain.

_**Finally, Today is the day. **_

Hinamori sighed deeply. She's been working hard for this day and she's not going to fail. Clutching the necklace Toushirou lend her she gathered her courage. After glancing one last time on her closet mirror she smiled at her reflection then she stood up went out of her room and headed towards the First Division head quarters.

On her way out, she saw her childhood friend and little brother-figure Hitsugaya Toushirou standing in front of their squad's gate with his vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku who upon seeing her waved a hand, smiling prettily at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Hinamori asked them with a smile.

"Since it's on the way Matsumoto suggested we walk with you to the head quarters" Toushirou said coolly.

Hinamori looked at Matsumoto who winked at her she couldn't help but smile at Toushirou. "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun!" she said.

Toushirou looked clueless. "For what?" he denied.

"For everything" she said.

Toushirou didn't reply instead walks ahead of them.

Rangiku giggled. "You're very much welcome Hinamori." she said imitating Toushirou's voice and a playful smile.

Hinamori giggled.

"Oi! You two hurry up!" Toushirou called to them.

Both women laughed and followed the stubborn young captain.

oooooOoOoOooooo

"I am very curious about this new captain. I heard she didn't go to the academy instead she studied in the real world and underwent intensive in-house training." Captain Kyouraku Shunsui said.

"Yeah… I've heard of that as well. That's a bit weird, for Yama-jii to appoint a captain who didn't graduate in Shin'ou Spirit Academy. But I believe he's got a very good reason as to why she was chosen." Captain Ukitake Jyuushirou said.

"Kyouraku-Taicho… I am sorry for butting in but you kept on saying 'she' does this mean aside from the Second and Fourth Division Squad a woman will be leading the Fifth Division too?" Ise Nanao asked.

"Ah… I haven't told you Nanao-chan? Yes, Yama-jii said that it would be a woman this time… but as to whom she is… its unknown." Kyouraku replied.

Nanao looked thoughtful.

"Konnichiwa. It's a very nice day, isn't it?" Fourth Squad, Lady Captain Unohana Retsu joined their group.

The three Gotei 13 officials turned to her with a smile.

"It is" the two captains said in unison while Nanao bowed in respect.

Vice-Captain Koutestu Isane who is standing quietly beside her captain bowed to the three other squad officers as a greeting and the five of them walked towards the main hall.

Later on, they met up with the twelfth division Captain Kurotshuchi Mayuri and his vice-captain Kurotshuchi Nemu then saw Zaraki Kenpachi and his vice-captain Kusajika Yachiru.

When the seven shinigami officials entered the main hall they found the first, second, sixth, ninth division captains and their respective vice-captains standing on their places while the third and eight division vice-captains are standing on their own positions.

"We made it just in time for the main introduction." Ukitake-taicho said.

"Just in time" Captain Komamura said.

"The only ones missing are the tenth division captain and vice-captain, and of course the fifth division vice-captain." Soi Fong said.

The huge wooden door opened to reveal the missing Gotei 13 officials.

Walking to their positions no one dared to speak. Silence reigned for quite a while.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai half-opened his eyes before stomping his staff on the floor.

"It's been a while since I have appointed a captain. Right now, there are three vacant positions for the captain position but today only two spots will remain unfilled because today I shall appoint her to be the fifth division squad's new captain." Yamamoto Genryuusai said.

"_**Her**_. Yes, you heard me correctly." Genryuusai said noticing the quizzical look on some of his subordinates.

Yamamoto Genryuusai smirked. "Her… meaning a woman will lead Gotei 13's fifth division squad." He said.

The curiosity in his men's face deepens. It amused him. He chuckled. "Some of you might have known that she didn't graduate in Shin'ou Spirit Academy but you are wrong… she did study in Shin'ou Spirit Academy only that she graduated after six solid months of extensive training under me so rest assured that she is well knowledgeable of leadership, fighting and even healing." Genryuusai said.

"With three other captains we conducted the captain selection exam and we all decided that she's more than capable of being a captain. Although, it cannot be helped that some of you might still have doubts about her since she's an unknown person, but like I said… I assure all of you that she is passionate into serving soul society." The old first division captain said.

"I am just curious Yamamoto-taicho how did she fair in the Captain Qualifying Exam" Ukitake asked.

Genryuusai smirked. Kuchiki Byakuya, Soi Fong and Unohana Retsu exchange looks.

"She passed the Captain Qualifying Exam with flying colors for every category mentally, physically and emotionally." First Division Captain answered.

"I see…" Ukitake murmured.

A knock on the main door caught their attention.

"First Division Squad Captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai-dono… Tsukino Yuki-sama has arrived." A female voice said.

"Lead her in" Genryuusai's voice called.

The main door opened and everyone except Yamamoto Genryuusai, Soi Fong, Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu, Komamura Sajin and Zaraki Kenpachi literally dropped their jaw at the sight of the new female captain.

Tsukino Yuki is a sight to behold. Wearing the traditional shinigami uniform and captain's haori she entered with the most intimidating stance and phase none except Byakuya does. She's holding a paper fan with her left hand as the right hand hold her overly large Zanpaktou.

Tsukino Yuki's physical features are simply incomparable in all aspects, her long Silvery- Lavender hair flow perfectly elegant behind her. Her eyes were closed and when she slowly opened her eyes everyone was captivated with a set of ruby red eyes with a mist of mint green swirling in its depths.

"Hajimemashite" Yuki said as she tucked her hair neatly at the back of her ear, showing off a personalized earring with the fifth squad emblem.

"Watashi no namae wa… Tsukino Yuki desu… Yoroshiku" she added. "These are my subordinates Yamino and Hikari, they will be joining the fifth squad from now on too…" she said.

Silence reigned for a while.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Hinamori Momo was stunned to the core, she haven't seen a woman this feminine but intimidating.

And she will be her 'new' captain.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Hitsugaya Toushirou was speechless standing in front of them and the new captain of Hinamori's squad is the woman who helped them / him defeat those bountous.

Another memory from very long time ago flashed into his mind, a reminiscence of a woman standing in the snow watching the river freeze holding a white lily flower, her long silver hair sways with the gust of cold wind.

Then another vision, the same woman sitting on the old shrine where he grew up watching the snow fall, in her lap laid another lily flower.

And the very same woman appeared in the captain's chamber on his first night as the tenth division squad captain. She didn't say a word, only stared.

But even before he could utter a word she disappeared with the wind leaving behind a necklace and a piece of Lily Flower which he found out is his favorite winter flower 'calla lily'.

"Yuki" it came out of Toushirou's lips unconsciously.

Tsukino Yuki must have heard him, because she turned to him locking their gaze together then something sparkled in her eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came.

Hitsugaya Toushirou shook his head to get rid of the memories flooding his mind.

oooooOoOoOooooo

"Captain Tsukino Yuki…" Captain Commander Yamamoto muttered.

The new captain turned to the first squad captain before bowing. "Hai?" Yuki murmured.

"You are a Gotei 13 captain now. Use your power for the sake of Soul Society. Protect, Respect and Care for your subordinates like you would to your family." Genryuusai-taicho said.

Yuki smiled and nodded "I will… with all my heart and soul" she muttered.

The old knowing captain-commander nodded at her.

Then every captain of each division introduced themselves and their respective vice-captain then the time has come… it was now down to Hinamori to introduce herself…

To Hinamori's surprise Yuki came up to her raise her left hand which holds a paper fan then she ran the tip of the paper fan in Hinamori's collar bone stopping at the center.

Hinamori secretly flinched.

Using the paper fan, Yuki pulled out from Hinamori's gi the necklace Captain Hitsugaya lent her.

Hinamori gasped. "Tsukino… T-Taicho?" she muttered unsure of the older woman's actions.

"Yuki… call me Yuki" Yuki said as she stares deeply into Hinamori's eyes withdrawing her paper fan. "You are Hinamori Momo… right? My vice-captain…" she added.

Hinamori nodded tensely.

Yuki smiled warmly at her. Hinamori gaped.

"You don't have a clue how glad I am to have finally met you… Hinamori-fukutaicho." Yuki said.

"I am glad to meet you too Tsuki--- errr… I mean… Yuki-taicho" I replied embarrassed.

Yuki gave Hinamori a heartfelt smile before turning to Hitsugaya Toushirou's direction.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Toushirou's eyes were drifting to focus and defocus, the memories won't stop flashing in his mind so he didn't hear Rangiku's voice nor did he feel the new captain of the fifth squad approach him, until she had touched him.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed feeling a cold hand cup his face, his eyes widened.

"Are you alright, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Tsukino Yuki's voice brought Toushirou out of his reverie.

Taken aback, Toushirou stepped back and nearly tripped, if not for his vice-captain, Rangiku steadying him.

"Taicho" Toushirou heard Rangiku murmured.

"I… I-am f-fine" Toushirou said with unease pushing Yuki's hand away from him.

Yuki smiled at him. "Yokatta…" she whispered.

"What's the matter?" Ukitake Jyuushirou asked worried about the young captain.

"I just remembered something" Toushirou said looking at a different direction.

By doing that, he missed the smile that graced Yuki's lips.

oooooOoOoOooooo

"If there are no more questions this meeting is adjourned. Everyone back to your squads, Hinamori-fukutaicho please give your new captain and squad mates a tour on your quarters." Genryuusai said. Hinamori nodded affirmatively.

"Tsukino-taicho… I am looking forward to your achievements." Yamamoto Genryuusai added.

Yuki bowed as well as Hinamori. Everyone started to leave when Yuki called Hinamori.

"What's wrong taicho?" Hinamori asked.

"Hinamori, if it isn't too much of trouble… can you prepare me some tea. My head suddenly feels light." Yuki said.

Hinamori looked worried. "You must have overdone yourself taicho" she said.

"Could be… don't worry… a hot tea will surely do the trick." Yuki said as they walk towards the fifth squad quarters.

Hinamori oriented Yuki, Hikari and Yamino about the previous activities done by the fifth squad. Their duties and responsibilities and previous rules and regulations.

Yuki stopped walking in the middle of Hinamori's discussion.

Hinamori looked back at Yuki. "Taicho?" she asked.

Yuki's bangs shadowed her eyes, when she lifted them up her eyes were deep red and almost angry. Hinamori flinched.

"Taicho?" Hinamori repeated.

Hikari and Yamino exchange glances.

Hinamori was about to call Yuki's name again when Hikari spoke first. "Yuki-sama" she said.

Yuki blinked, she stared at Hikari then looked at Yamino before staring at Hinamori. After a few seconds she looked away. "I am sorry… I just remembered something unpleasant… please do continue." She said.

"Are you sure you're alright taicho? You look pale and shaking" Hinamori noticed the shaking of Yuki's clenched fist.

Yuki closed her eyes and calmed herself. "I am so sorry Hinamori… whenever I hear something about the former fifth division captain… I cannot stop myself. Forgive me." She admitted.

Hinamori hid a flinch. "Are you mad at Aizen-taicho?" Hinamori asked.

Yuki didn't reply. Yamino and Hikari tensed up.

Hinamori's eyes widen when blood starts dripping out of Yuki's hand. "TAICHO!" she exclaimed and immediately reach out for Yuki's hand.

Yuki snapped out of her maddening trance. "Hinamori… its fine." She said in a calmer tone.

"But you're bleeding." Hinamori said.

"Someone is bleeding more than I do." Yuki said pulling her blood stained hand and walked ahead of Hinamori.

Hinamori followed her silently. Realization dawned her that the new captain must be upset because she's been talking about her previous captain. Ashamed, Hinamori chose not to speak anymore.

As they neared the quarters, Yuki stopped walking and turned to Hinamori.

"Hinamori… please inform the rest of your squad that I am skipping dinner however, Yamino and Hikari will join you in my stead. I'll meet up with them tomorrow. I am sorry if I have hurt you when said something bad about the previous captain… I know nothing about him except his betrayal in his duty. For someone like me…it's unforgivable. I hope you understand. Hinamori, I am not going to ask anything big from you or anyone who had served and loved Aizen. But I am begging you. Do not call him 'captain' when you are with me. It makes me feel awful." Yuki said.

A sad smile graced Hinamori's lips. "You do not need to apologize to me taicho… I am the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned Aizen-tai--- I mean… Aizen's name in your presence. You are now our captain and our loyalty and respect must be solid with you." Hinamori said.

Yuki smiled at Hinamori but it didn't reach her eyes.

They entered the fifth squad gate Yuki headed towards the captain's chamber Hinamori lead her while Yamino and Hikari waits for Hinamori at the squad's lobby.

As they reach the captain's room Hinamori started opening the shoji door when Yuki stopped her and ran a hand on the closed door. "This is not the previous captain's room… am I right?" she asked Hinamori.

"Yes… I was informed earlier that you do not wish a big room. Just a simple room with a nice view. This is the best spot I found. You can see the entire squad's ground and the buildings outside the gate." Hinamori said looking at the view.

Yuki looked at where Hinamori is looking. "Does the sun shine in this spot?" she asked.

Hinamori turned to her. "This is the perfect spot to watch sunrise and sunset" she said.

Yuki smiled genuinely at Hinamori. "Thank you Hinamori. I'll be retiring for the night. I'll see you tomorrow. I wish I could still have tea with you but I am not feeling too well. I am sorry. I'll be fine tomorrow then I'll have that promised tea with you. Good night Hinamori." She said.

Hinamori nodded. "Good night Yuki-taicho" she said.

Before Yuki closed the shoji door, she called Hinamori again.

Hinamori turned to her. "Hai?" she asked.

"I promise a will come when you can say my title wholeheartedly. Till the day your heart completely heals from its wounds. I will protect you." She said meaningfully and casually slid the shoji door close.

Hinamori was rooted in her place her eyes wide. "Taicho" she whispered unconsciously.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Yuki closed her eyes and sighed titling her head backwards resting it in the closed shoji door. The room is still dark and she prefer it that way.

"So close but still too far to reach…" she murmured.

Minutes passed. Yuki decided to change into lighter clothes. She adjusted her eyes in the dark room and headed towards what she thought the dresser and started undoing her clothes. Wearing her night yukata Yuki neatly arrange her clothes in a nearby table and settle into the bedding she unrolled from one corner.

Staring at the dark ceiling. Yuki remembered the events in the past two weeks. She still cannot believe she's finally in Sereitei. She can see him as often as she wished. Unlike before that she can only see him once a year. Now… they can talk, see each other and even fight together.

Yuki smiled at the thought.

"_Ojou-sama… Kuroki-sama requests your audience at the main hall" Yamino said behind the blinds hiding her from anyone's sight._

"_What does my eldest brother want from the family's black sheep?" Yuki asked._

"_Please Ojou-sama do not speak lowly of yourself. You are no black sheep." Yamino said._

_Yuki didn't reply._

"_Ojou-sama" Yamino said._

_Yuki sighed. "Fine, I'll see him. Tell him to prepare tea" she said._

"_At once" Yamino said._

_Yuki stepped inside the throne room._

"_What do I owe you this time big brother?" Yuki asked the guy standing at the veranda of the large room watching the sky his long jet-black tresses swaying with the wind._

_The guy turned to her. "Yukino" he whispered._

"_What do you want from me big brother?" Yuki asked._

"_I want us to talk" the guy said before walking towards a small table with complete tea set._

_Yuki didn't reply. _

"_Sit down Yukino…" he said again gesturing a vacant chair as he sits down at the other vacant chair._

_Yuki didn't move from her spot._

"_Do I have to beg?" he asked._

_Silence._

_The guys sighed. "Please" he said._

_Yukino closed her eyes and sat on the offered chair._

"_Do you wish to see __**him**__?" Kuroki asked pouring Yuki a steaming hot tea._

_Yuki remained silent she stared at her tea._

"_Tell me honestly." The guy said._

"_At what expense?" Yuki asked sipping on her tea._

"_If I tell you 'nothing' would you believe me?" Kuroki asked sipping his own tea._

_Placing the tea cup down she kept her eye contact with him. "No. Never. Not in this lifetime." Yuki answered truthfully._

_Kuroki smiled sadly. "When did you come to hate your big brother so much Yukino?" he said._

"_Spare the act Aniue… Just go straight to the point." Yuki said._

_Kuroki sighed. "Yukino… don't be like this… it's not our fault you were held in your chambers. You're supposed to be just a spectator you do not and can not meddle with Seireitei's issues." he explained._

"_Yeah right and risk my brother's life. Try again." Yuki said annoyed._

_Kuroki shook his head. "Yukino… it's ours not yours alone… he's our brother too…" he said. _

_Yuki snorted "Since when did any of you care?" she muttered. _

_Kuroki ignored her. "And he can perfectly take care of himself besides there are capable people who can make sure he'll live. He won't die that easily." He said._

"_For your information… he nearly died. If I didn't stop time, he could have died. That no excuse of a man used his blade to cut my brother. Do you think I'd just sit down and watch him slay my own flesh and blood? NEVER!" Yuki exclaimed raising her voice, her fists tightly clenched._

"_I know how you feel but it was his fault. He let his emotions get the best of him and he was blinded by rage. He forgot that, that man is the ruthless killer who killed 46 people without hesitation." Kuroki said in explanation._

"_If someone tried killing someone important to you… would you pause and think logically? Wouldn't you act upon instinct and protect the people you love?!" Yuki asked mockingly._

"_That is not the issue here Yukino. What our brother did is purely selfish. He went there without back up and when he saw that girl bleeding he lost it. His senses were all thrown out of the window and act solely out of rage." Kuroki said._

"_Because he cares for her?!" Yuki retorted. "She's all he's got…" she whispered lightly tremors start building up around her._

_Kuroki gritted his teeth. "Stop this Yukino… I am not going to argue with you again. I summoned you because I want talk to you… __**civilly **__without you raising your voice or releasing your reiatsu on me." He said as calm as he can be._

_Yuki closed her eyes trying her best to calm down. "Then get on with it" Yuki said with tight lips._

"_After thinking very hard about it I came up with the decision to let you stay with our younger brother at Seireitei. The previous events in the court of pure souls are alarming. I believe it would be difficult for other noble clans to deal with it especially when most of the good clans are being internally dominated by negative feelings of greed and power." Kuroki said._

_Yuki snorted. "You mean the Kasumi-Ojou clan right? You and Shiroki have been investigating them for years now. Have you verified the rebellion among its members?" she asked._

"_Yes we and we pulled several strings to make things happen." Kuroki said._

"_I see… what else?" Yuki asked._

"_If the events in Sereitei escalate more not only our little brother will be endangered but as well as the royal throne. Shiroki suggested to go but I thought of sending you since you're the one who's been there before and you'd know who the right people to trust" Kuroki explained._

_Yuki couldn't help but gape at her eldest brother. "Do you mean that?" she asked._

"_Yes." Kuroki said. "However… our brothers aren't too happy about my decision." Kuroki said.._

"_I am not a little girl anymore… Besides, it's about time my Zanpaktou is put to some use." Yuki said._

_Yukino's head twinge, she gasped clutching her head. "Kuso…" she muttered._

"_You shouldn't speak ill about Hakuryuu…" Kuroki said amusedly._

"_That wasn't Hakuryuu… that was the seal." Yukino muttered darkly._

"_You still can't control the four gods?" Kuroki asked worriedly._

"_Unfortunately for me but I promise, I'd deal with then soon. I will need their sealing ability will help lessen my reiatsu to a certain level so I won't arouse suspicions from the members of the Gotei 13." Yuki explained._

"_Good. The heavenly guardian and the Elemental guardian will soon meet again on the same plane. Something that only happens once in a thousand years. It's all written in the stars." Kuroki said._

"_Don't lecture me about destiny, fate or stars now Aniue… I had enough of those crap. The only thing I know is my brother is without a family in soul society and now he's in pain and yet I am powerless to help him." Yuki said grimly._

_Kuroki sighed. "Will you stop blaming destiny?! Everything happens because it needs to happen. If he grew up like the heir he is, what do you think would he be like, especially in the way you will spoil him? How can he overrule and control over his ability?" He said._

_Yuki remained silent._

"_Remember… his power is untamed. Unlike yours his is different and only in soul society can he learn how to use his powers the right way." Kuroki said._

_Yuki still remained silent knowing the truth behind her brother's words._

"_We didn't want him to grow up away from us too, but in order to become the man he needs to be he needed to experience joy, pain, helplessness and despair. Father said before he died 'No matter how strong the spirit is when the body is not worthy to control it then all is useless'" Kuroki reminded her._

_Yukino clenched her fists._

"_You are not the only one who wants our brother back Yukino… us too…we want it as much as you do." Kuroki said closing his eyes in pain._

_Yuki still didn't react._

"_Have you ever considered our feelings?" He asked. "He is our brother too… it is difficult for us as much as it's difficult for you." He added._

_Yuki still didn't say a word. _

_Kuroki stood up and walked towards Yuki, he tilted her chin for him to see her face. "Do you understand?" he asked._

"_I tried… I really tried understanding… didn't I?" Yuki said avoiding eye contact with Kuroki._

"_But in the end you didn't listen." Kuroki said._

_Yuki winced. "I got scared that he might die. I do not want him to get hurt." She reasoned out._

_Kuroki smiled. "Trust our little brother Yuki… he's powerful." He said._

_Finally, Yuki nodded. "Can I really go to Seireitei?" she asked._

_Kuroki caressed her cheek. "Yes you can." He answered._

"_Thank you" Yuki whispered._

"_You are welcome my one and only sister…" Kuroki said and kissed Yuki's forehead._

_The main door opened again. _

"_Does this mean we're all forgiven?" The third eldest, Takumi asked entering the hall with a small smile on his face and beside him is his twin brother Narumi._

"_Takumi-niisama, Narumi-niisama" Yuki whispered her brothers name._

"_You're not leaving me behind are you little girl?" Shiroki the second eldest said walking inside as well_

_Yuki smiled. "I love you all." She said._

_The four men cracked a smile. _

_Shiroki messed Yuki's hair. "Take care of our youngest brother and come back safely okay…" he said._

"_I will." Yuki answered._

"_Do not over spoil him Yuki… do you understand?" Takumi asked._

"_Understood and I wont, promise." Yuki reassured him.._

_Narumi chuckled. "And find yourself a boyfriend. I don't care if he's in lower rank… as long as he can baby-sit you for a lifetime." He joked._

_Yuki glared at the younger twin. "You're mean" she said with a frown._

_Narumi looked at Takumi. "Am I being mean?" he asked._

_Takumi shrugged his shoulder. "You're asking Yukino something impossible, how can you not be mean" he said._

_Narumi smirked. "Aww… my bad. Sorry lil sis." He joked._

_A vein pops out of the corner of Yuki's forehead. _

_Kuroki patted Yuki's head. "We'll miss you Yuki… take Yamino and Hikari with you." he said._

"_I will. Thank you." Yuki murmured._

"_And the seal, be sure to properly execute the sealing of Hakuryuu's excess reiatsu. We don't want more threats coming to Seireitei." Shiroki said._

"_I got it" Yuki said._

Yuki sighed, eyes slowly closing. 'At least now I am here… I can make up for the times I wasn't by his side.' she thought.

"Oyasumi nasai… Ototou-chan." Yuki whispered lovingly before drifting to sleep completely.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Dinner passed by in a whirl. Everyone enjoyed the meal and they welcomed the two additional members of their squad (Kurou Yamino and Shimizu Hikari-both in 3rd seats) with open arms. Dinner could have been livelier if their new captain had joined them but still Hinamori enjoyed the company of the two new comers.

"I apologize for Ojou-sama's absence Hinamori-fukutaicho. She must been feeling a little tired because of the pent up stress on her inauguration. You do know that we came from a long journey just to arrive on time here in Seireitei and there is the tension in meeting the entire Gotei 13 officials. Stress must have taken toll on her body." Hikari explained.

"Do not worry about it, I understand completely. I have accompanied Yuki-taicho to her chambers so she can rest. She promised to be up and healthy tomorrow." Hinamori said with a smile.

"Thank you" Hikari bowed with a smile.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Almost everyone went to bed already and only few squad members are up for their rounds. However, Hinamori Momo is still wide awake.

She cannot stop thinking about their new captain and her words. Deciding that pretending to be sleepy will only make her tired, she decided to walk around the grounds to get some air.

Looking at the big new moon, Hinamori stretched her hands above her. "What a night" she muttered.

"How did it go?" a familiar voice said from behind Hinamori.

Hinamori nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise "Mou! _Shirou-chan_, don't scare me like that!" she complained.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's _Hitsugaya-_taicho stop calling me _Shirou-_chan I am not a six years old kid, you know and it's your fault for letting your guard down." Hitsugaya Toushirou muttered.

Hinamori giggled at the young captain's obvious annoyance to her pet name for him. "It went well… although Yuki-taicho decided to retire in her chambers earlier and did not join us for dinner. But she promised to join us tomorrow in breakfast instead." She said.

"I see" Toushirou muttered.

"You know what Hitsugaya-kun… I think Yuki-taicho is a good person." Hinamori said.

"You think everyone is good Hinamori" Toushirou commented.

Hinamori giggled. "I mean it. Do you know what she said to me?" she asked Toushirou.

The young tenth division captain didn't respond.

Hinamori continued. "She said she'll wait until I can whole heartedly call her 'taicho'. As if she knows what I've been through." she said.

Toushirou didn't reply but continued walking with her.

Hinamori stopped at the open air garden she looked at the clear water in the pond. "And she's got the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen." She said. "You should have seen the emotions there… it's like looking into one's soul" she added.

"Since when did you become poetic Hinamori?" Toushirou asked leaning against the bridge.

Hinamori giggled. "I am not. I just can't stop admiring her features. She looks like a princess who stepped out of a fairytale book" she said.

"Don't be deceived by looks alone Hinamori. Looks can be deceiving. There is more that meets the eye. Keep that in mind." Toushirou reminded her.

"I know that already Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori assured him. "But this time… something tells me… that somehow… she's different, _very different _from Aizen-taicho." She said.

Toushirou remained silent.

"Ne how about you Hitsugaya-kun… what do you think of Yuki-taicho?" Hinamori asked.

Toushirou looked at a different direction. "I don't know. I just met her a few hours ago." He said.

"I see…" Hinamori said yawning.

"You better get some rest Hinamori." Toushirou said.

"I think so too. Night _Shirou-chan_" Hinamori said rubbing her eyes.

Toushirou just grunted before disappearing.

In less than a few minutes, Hinamori is back in her room she immediately drifted to sleep.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Toushirou is on his way back to his own squad when he felt a tugging sensation. He decided to pay the new captain a small visit.

As he landed effortless outside Tsukino Yuki's room. He heard a soft female voice say _'Oyasumi nasai Ototou-chan…' _

Something cold run down his spine. The voice is tired and lonely. 'She doesn't sound like the way she sounded before…' he thought.

He remembered what he said to Hinamori. 'There is definitely more that meets the eye…' he thought before disappearing.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Silver Bonds and Snow Memories: Ep 2

**Title: **Silver Bonds and Snow Memories

**Summary: **

Fifth Division squad abandoned by Aizen Sousuke is having a new captain. No one knew who it is and where he came from making the rest of the Gotei 13 captains and vice-captains anxious especially Hinamori Momo.

Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou is extremely worried about his childhood friend and sister-figure Hinamori especially now that her squad is having a new captain and obviously the girl hasn't gotten over her previous captain's betrayal.

As the new captain appears, things started to change… political issues among noble families heightened as the long forgotten Dragon Clan emerge in the midst of the chaos.

How will Tsukino Yuki's arrival in Soul Society change Gotei 13 especially, the fifth and tenth squads?

* * *

ON WITH THE STORY

**

* * *

**

Silver Bonds and Snow Memories

_Episode 2: Duel under the Moon_

It's been a month since Tsukino Yuki became the captain of Gotei 13's Fifth Division. No one complained how she handles her squad.

In fact, everyone seems to get along with her and even in a short span of time Tsukino Yuki had managed to form a bond with her vice-captain Hinamori Momo and the rest of the squad.

Somehow… that worries the tenth division captain.

Hitsugaya Toushirou had enough of fraud people like the traitors Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen who only used their subordinates and allies for their evil plan against Seireitei and deceived the entire Gotei 13.

This time, he is not going to let another innocent and beautiful face like Tsukino Yuki take advantage of Hinamori.

Walking towards the Fifth Division Squad quarters after an entire day of work he is planning how to test Tsukino's abilities without looking bad in Hinamori's eyes. His brows knitted in annoyance because the more he thinks the more the old memories resurface.

'That cannot be her… the first time I saw her is in the bountou incident. That time only. Because Tsukino Yuki cannot be the same girl in my past, it's been years since I've last seen her and even if she was the same girl why in the name of seven hells is she here… so basically it cannot be her.' he thought.

"That is right… that couldn't be her." He muttered.

"Then who is she?" a voice beside him asked.

Toushirou's eyes widened and almost miss his footing. His head shot immediately to his side to find the woman of his musing walking with him looking serene and naïve of his mental battle.

"What are you doing here?" Toushirou asked the woman.

Tsukino Yuki smiled at him. "Walking" she answered.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "that's pretty obvious. What I mean is why you were walking with me?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong with walking with you Hitsugaya-taicho?" Yuki asked innocently.

Toushirou's eye brows twitched in annoyance. "It depends on your answer, Tsukino-taicho" he replied.

Yuki smiled at Toushirou. "I saw you walk pass our squad's gate, I thought I'd walk with you… and get to know you more" she explained.

"And why would you want to get to know me?" Toushirou asked not bothering to hide the obvious animosity in his voice.

Yuki stopped walking her eyes were hidden in the shadow of her hair. "You've changed a lot" she murmured almost to herself.

"Huh? What did you say?" Toushirou asked missing her words.

Yuki shook her head and looked directly into Toushirou's eyes. "I said you are too tense when it comes to me, have I displeased you in any way?" she asked.

Toushirou winced inwardly. "You remind me of someone" he replied.

Tsukino Yuki didn't say a word.

Toushirou didn't realize that they have reached a certain place in soul society where the training ground is located.

"I can remind you of anyone except the previous fifth division captain." Tsukino Yuki said seriously.

Toushirou eyed her sideways but didn't respond.

"I am not like him. I will never be." Yuki's hard and stern.

"So you do know about Aizen" Hitsugaya said noticing the tone she used.

"Of course, I know him…" Yuki said between gritted teeth, her eyes suddenly narrowing.

"He owes me a lot that even his life wouldn't be enough compensation." She added her voice lowering two notches.

Hitsugaya stared at the woman beside him. "Why do you hate him _that_ much?" he asked curious.

Yuki looked directly at Toushirou. "He hurt the one I love the most." she answered.

"Your lover? Or friend? Family?" Toushirou asked.

"Younger brother" Yuki said her eyes softened.

"I see… I understand. Among all the vacant squads why pick Aizen's squad?" Hitsugaya asked again.

"I chose the fifth division because I owe someone in that squad, and I will do everything to erase Aizen's trace in my squad." She said.

"The wounds Aizen left behind cannot be healed by someone who doesn't share their pain." Toushirou said.

Yuki chuckled. "I know you'd say that" she said.

Toushirou arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You think I don't share their pain just because I wasn't part of the squad before… but you are wrong… I share their pain… regardless of what degree… Aizen inflicted pain to my brother by hurting the people he treasured a lot. I was powerless to stop him before… that thing has changed… I will do anything to make up to my brother. I will keep his happiness safe." Yuki said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You're talking riddles" Toushirou muttered clueless. "The way you talk about your brother… is he someone close to Aizen?" he asked.

"Not even close" Yuki muttered. "Aizen is far from my brother's league… He will never befriend a monster like him." She added.

"Then who is your brother?" Toushirou asked. "How is he connected to the fifth division" he added.

Yuki stiffened her face darkened.

Toushirou noticed the clenching of her hands.

Silence reigned.

"I see… you're not going to tell me then…" Toushirou assumed.

"He is not a matter of discussion. I am sorry" Yuki apologized.

"I understand" Toushirou said.

Yuki shook her head and looked at the young captain. "Hitsugaya-taicho… I know about it. Your real objective… you want to test my abilities. That is the reason why you are investigating about my personal, professional background. You are also following and observing me on your spare times. Am I mistaken taicho?" she asked.

Toushirou's eyes widen. 'How…?!'

"I knew it from the start. You're not the only one in Gotei 13 who is apprehensive about the recent betrayal of three of your captains. I can understand their concern. Like you I became a captain in a young age and a female at that. I know deep inside… people have doubts in my ability to lead and _protect_ _my subordinates_…" Yuki said.

Toushirou didn't reply and continued staring at the woman.

"Staring at me wouldn't answer your questions Hitsugaya-taicho." Yuki said wearing a serene smile.

"How did- - - you know?" Toushirou asked regaining his composure.

Yuki chuckled. "Believe me when I say it's written all over your face. And as much as you try and hide the disturbance in your reiatsu I can still feel it. In simple terms you are not comfortable with me around and I perfectly understand how you feel." She said.

Silence reigned again.

After a while, Yuki looked at Toushirou knowingly. "It's bound to happen sooner or later. Especially after the rebellion and betrayal of your _so-called_ comrades." She said.

"I have anticipated these things from the beginning… am I right Ukitake-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho?" she said turning to a different direction.

Toushirou was again surprised. He didn't know that she knew they were being followed by their fellow captains. She didn't show any sign that she notice it.

A gust of wind and Captain Kyouraku Shunsui appeared smirking as he glance up from his famous straw hat while his vice-captain Ise Nanao stands beside him.

The Leaves falling from the tree revealed Ukitake Juushirou as scratched the back of his head. "Here I thought we've masked our reiatsu perfectly." He said.

Yuki smiled at them. "They are perfect. I am just trained in reading reiatsus. I can determine them either they are hidden, disturbed or what ever the individual is feeling." She explained.

"I see…" Kyouraku said. "So you also know that not only Hitsugaya-taicho is watching you and investigating about your backgrounds… and yet you manage to stay cool and composed. Impressive." He added.

"Yes, I do know… however, it's a little disturbing and unusual that even in my personal quarters and baths… I find someone spying on me." Yuki said eyeing Kyouraku dangerously behind her paper fan.

Ukitake and Hitsugaya looked at Kyouraku with raised eyebrows. The old captain laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Then, a loud whack came out of nowhere and Kyouraku-taicho cried in pain as his vice-captain Ise Nanao hit her perverted captain.

"Forgive my captain's rudeness Tsukino-taicho… I'll make sure he doesn't reach your bath room or your quarters. _Ever again._" Nanao said with veins popping out of her forehead.

Kyouraku flinched and sweat dropped.

"Thank you Ise-san" Yuki said with a genuine smile.

Nanao straightened pushing her eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose. "However, I cannot promise you that we'd stop investigating on you until we are satisfied about knowing you from head to toe inside and out. We cannot afford to let history repeat itself." She said seriously.

Yuki put her paper fan down, her smile still on her lips. "There is really no need for all of you to go through so much trouble… if you want to know about me… you can directly ask me on whatever you want to know about me… I am an open book." She said.

"You didn't answer Hitsugaya-kun's question about your brother." Ukitake said.

Yuki paused.

"You're not being truly honest with us." Kyouraku said.

"I understand. However, the matter about my brother and the grudge I feel towards Aizen is quite personal. It doesn't have anything to do with serving soul society." Yuki said.

"Then tell us honestly why do you want to be part of Gotei 13 when you can be one of the noble families." Ukitake asked.

Yuki's eyes widen. "You know _that_?" she asked.

"Do not underestimate our ability to get information" Nanao said.

"I see… I assume it was Kuchiki Byakuya who told you about my relationship with his clan…" she said.

The three exchange glances.

Toushirou looked at the three Gotei 13 officials. "What does she mean?" he asked.

"Tsukino Yuki is part of the Kuchiki Clan for the past 10 years and it was the Kuchiki family who sent her to the real world to study." Ukitake narrated.

"Meaning… she's of royal blood." Toushirou said.

"I am. But my existence is not solely for the Kuchiki clan. I am born from a clan long forgotten by soul society. A clan who was wiped clean by _vast lordes_ in an all out assault launched 600 years ago." Yuki said.

Hitsugaya, Kyouraku and Ukitake's eyes widen in shock.

"_Surrounded by the six elements of earth. Soaring through the high heavens are the guardians of the King's throne… behold the Dragon Clan who wields the power no one have seen before. Kneel and bow down to their command… shinigamis of pure souls_" Yuki said.

"You are from the dragon clan?" Kyouraku asked bewildered.

"I am" Tsukino Yuki said. "But that doesn't matter now… our clan no longer existed." She said.

"Are you insane!?" Ukitake exclaimed. "That fact that you are living means your clan can be revived! Does captain-commander know about this?" he asked.

"Of course… he got the recommendation through Byakuya and the elders." Yuki said.

"Then why isn't he doing anything to help you revive your clan?" Kyouraku asked.

"Because I told him to leave it be. The restoration of our clan will come after I have gotten my revenge. And when the real heir is ready to take his position. Until then, we'll remain in the shadows of Seireitei." Yuki said.

"That's insane." Ukitake muttered. "and what do you mean real heir?" he asked.

Yuki sighed and shook her head. "can you just trust me when I say I am not a threat to soul society and I have no intention of betraying Gotei 13." She said.

The four Gotei 13 officials looked at each other.

"I guess we can trust you about that… however…" Toushirou said but was cut off by Yuki.

"However, you still doubt my abilities… well I can do something to resolve that…" she said folding her paper fan neatly placing it inside her haori.

"And what do you suggest about it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Draw you swords. I careless whether you attack one at a time one or you all attack together. It won't change the result, I won't be defeated." Yuki said confidently.

Kyouraku chuckled. "I see you are very confident about your self." he said.

"I have my reasons" Yuki replied.

"Do not underestimate us, Tsukino-taicho. We've seen arrogant officials before and now look where it got them… a good hundred feet below the ground." Ukitake-taicho said sincerely.

Yuki smiled at him. "I am not underestimating any of you. Honestly, do you think I'd challenge you to a fight without any knowledge of how you'd do in it, what your abilities are… you are the ones underestimating me." She said wisely.

Tsukino Yuki closed her eyes in thought. "Hitsugaya Toushirou… the youngest Gotei 13 captain in all of Seireitei's History, _Souten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru_." She said looking at Toushirou.

She turned to Ukitake and Kyouraku. "Ukitake Jyuushirou… one of the two incomparable twin blades Zanpaktou in Seireitei. And of course, Katen Kyokotsu… the other twin bladed Zanpaktou which belong to you… Kyouraku Shunsui… saa… who will be the first one?" Yuki asked.

The three captains' exchange looks. Seconds passed… Ukitake and Kyouraku stepped back.

"More than our curiosity… it is Hitsugaya-taicho who deserves to know more about your ability." Ukitake said seriously.

"I see…" Yuki said. "All these for my dear Hinamori's sake. Very admirable." she said.

Toushirou draw his sword. "Then I won't hold back" he said.

"Neither will I" Yuki assured him.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Hinamori just finished her paper work when she felt her childhood friend Hitsugaya Toushirou's reiatsu. Worried. Hinamori immediately stood up an eerie feeling ran down her spine. 'Shirou-chan' she thought.

She ran towards the source of the huge reiatsu release. Hinamori found Toushirou's Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku being stopped by Kyouraku-taicho while Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku's Vice-Captain Ise Nanao were just standing nearby.

"Taicho!" Rangiku exclaimed trying to get her captain's attention. "That's enough!" Rangiku called.

Concerned about his so-called little brother and childhood friend. Hinamori ran towards the commotion. "Rangiku-san! What's going on here? Ukitake-taicho! Kyouraku-taicho! Nanao-san!" she asked as she approach the group.

Ukitake immediately let go of Rangiku, Kyouraku and Nanao looked in a different direction.

Hinamori looked clueless and confused.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Instantly, Toushirou's reiatsu disappeared. "Hinamori…" he muttered looking at Hinamori's direction.

"Hitsugaya-kun? What's going on here? Who are you fighting with?" Hinamori asked worriedly.

Toushirou sighed. "No one" he muttered.

"I felt your reiatsu." Hinamori said suspiciously facing the young Gotei 13 captain.

"We're just having a sparring Hinamori-fukutaicho" a deep baritone voice said next to Toushirou said.

Hinamori turned to look at the owner of the voice to find the silent captain of the Six Division Squad, Kuchiki Byakuya sheathing his sword.

Hinamori eyed them suspiciously she looked back to Toushirou. "But it wasn't Kuchiki-taicho's reiatsu that I felt." She muttered.

"Are you saying I am a lying?" Byakuya asked sternly.

Hinamori stiffened considerably.

Toushirou sheathed his sword. "I think we've had enough for today Byakuya." He said walking towards Hinamori.

"Thank you for today." He added eyeing the older captain.

"Anytime" Byakuya said as he turned around walking away.

Toushirou pulled Hinamori away from the training grounds. "You're troublesome Hinamori. I can take care of myself. It's you who needs taking care of." He said.

Hinamori huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. "I do not need a baby sitter! Have you forgotten I am older than you _**Shirou-chan**_!" she said annoyed.

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Convince me some more will you bed-wetter Momo and I am not a child either stop calling me _Shirou-chan_." He retorted back.

Hinamori glared at the young captain. Toushirou glared at her too.

Rangiku faked a cough trying to get both Toushirou and Hinamori's attention.

The two stiffened considerably.

Rangiku winked at Hinamori before forcefully pushing Toushirou towards their squad's quarters. "Taicho… Dinner will be served, let's go back to our squad." She said.

Hinamori smiled and waved goodbye to the two. "Goodnight _Shirou-chan_!" she called.

Toushirou twitched, a vein popped out of his forehead he wriggled out of Rangiku's grasp. "Let go… you---" he muttered darkly.

Rangiku sighed. "Do not make a scene taicho… Hinamori is still looking at us… you do not want her suspecting anything right?" she warned.

Toushirou's eyes narrowed. "Whose side are you any way?" he asked annoyed.

"That's cruel taicho. I been but loyal to you." Rangiku said.

"Che!" Toushirou muttered and walked ahead leaving Rangiku behind.

Rangiku smirked shaking her head.

oooooOoOoOooooo

"I owe you one Byakuya." Yuki said behind a tree.

Byakuya snorted. "If you want to fight. Do it where I won't be disturbed." He said.

Yuki smirked. "As you wish your highness" she teased.

Byakuya glared at her.

Yuki opened her paper fan hiding her lips behind it. "Ja ne. Kuchiki-taicho" she teased more before disappearing.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "What a bothersome girl" he muttered.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Hinamori watch as Toushirou and Rangiku turn around the next corner leading to their squad. She sighed. 'I definitely felt something wrong awhile ago…' she thought.

Shaking her head, Hinamori pouted. "MOU! Shirou-chan tara…" she muttered.

"What's the matter Hinamori?" a familiar voice asked from behind Hinamori.

Hinamori nearly jumped. "AH! Taicho!" she exclaimed.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? You seemed edgy." She asked.

"Oh… no nothing… nothing… shall we go in taicho… dinner will be served soon." Hinamori said.

Yuki stared at Hinamori before shrugging and going inside their gate.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Two hours passed dinner Hitsugaya Toushirou is watching the full moon from the empty porch in his personal quarters. "Kuso" he muttered.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind the tears near the koi pond. The presence was hiding in the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Toushirou asked venomously without looking at the intruder's exact location.

"I have something for you" the female voice said.

"HN?" he snarled.

Something flew into Toushirou's way. He caught it accurately between his fingers and was surprised to see a Lily flower in his hands.

"A Lily?" he murmured.

"Casablanca" the intruder said.

"Shut up" Toushirou said staring at the flower.

A memory flashed in his mind.

_A girl probably a couple of years older than him standing in the middle of the snow staring at the slowly freezing river, the cold wind make her silver hair sway gently on her right hand is a white flower. _

_A six year old Hitsugaya Toushirou watches her with curiosity before walking away._

_Later that night…_

"_Obaa-san… won't someone get sick if they stay too long under the snow?" Toushirou asked his grandmother._

"_They will…" the old woman answered._

"_I wonder if she'll be alright." Toushirou muttered._

"_Who are you talking about?" his grandmother asked._

"_I saw a really pretty girl standing at the riverside all alone, watching the river freeze. She's holding a white flower on her hand… like the ones growing at the back." Toushirou said._

_A loud clanking echoed in the kitchen. Toushirou's grandmother dropped her kitchen utensils. Toushirou winced standing up from his position. "MOU! Obaa-san! Be careful we can't afford to buy anymore utensils" he said helping his grandmother pick up the fallen utensils._

_The old woman stared at the white haired boy. Sadness written in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she murmured._

**ZIP ZAP**

_A ten year-old Hitsugaya Toushirou just arrived with his so-called sister Hinamori Momo from their market-visiting ritual. As they settle their groceries at the kitchen, Toushirou's grandmother asked them to change into something warmer. _

_It's winter again. Toushirou love winter among all the seasons there is…_

_One, because during winter days… the sun shines less. He hates sun. _

_Two, he can play with snow._

_Three, he can see __**her**__ again… the mysterious girl standing under the snow watching the freezing river. Every year during winter he sees her on that same spot and it became his habit to watch her._

_He was about to enter the room he's using when he notice someone sitting at the porch near the back of their shrine. Curious, he approached it. _

_To his surprise, he found the girl he's been watching under the snow in the past four years. _

_And for the first time, he gets to see her face up close and clearly._

_She's watching the pouring snow. In her hand were white Casablanca flowers._

'_All this time… she's been getting flowers from our garden?' Toushirou thought._

_Toushirou studied the girl's features. She's grown up. Her skin is white as snow and looks delicate. Her hair looks perfect as it cascades freely behind her back to the wooden porch. _

_Toushirou was in awe._

"_Shirou-chan! Dinner is ready… let's eat!" Momo called from the dinning area. _

_Toushirou looked at the direction of the dinning room. He cursed under his breathe. 'MOU! You bed-wetter Momo… you're so dead.' He thought. _

_Looking back to the girl. He found her standing at the rows of flowers before she slowly turned to him, for a brief moment… their eyes met. Red locked with sea-green eyes. _

_The snow wind blew and before Toushirou could react. The girl is gone leaving behind the white flowers. Picking up a flower he stared at it._

**ZIP ZAP**

_It was his first night as the tenth division captain and still feels uncomfortable. It happened so fast he accidentally killed his grandmother and was recruited by Matsumoto Rangiku into entering the Shin'ou Spirit Academy. First he's just a new comer at the academy then the next thing he knew he's acknowledged as a 'tensai' then before he knew it he's already a captain of the most powerful defense and offense squad in Seireitei… Gotei 13._

"_Why does my life have to become so complicated?" Toushirou murmured staring up at the ceiling. _

_He sighed, he stood up and looked outside his window he watched the white flakes falling down. "Snow… I didn't realize its winter already…" he said a smile gracing his lips._

_He'd seen gardens before but this is the first time he'd seen a garden larger than he can imagine. Weirdly… this garden near his quarters is very much like with the garden they used to have in Rukongai only a lot bigger._

"_Speak of coincidence." He muttered watching the snow fall. He extended his hand to catch some snow in his palm he stared at them with a smile. _

"_Still not asleep?" a voice asked. _

_Toushirou gasped inwardly he raised his head immediately. He found a familiar girl wearing a pure white kimono and white veil to accent her clothes. Her face is hidden but the sense of familiarity surround her. She's standing in the snow. _

"_Who are you?" he asked. 'I didn't see you there before' he added mentally._

_The girl smiled underneath her veil. "I am of no importance taicho. I only came here to deliver my present to the new tenth division captain." She said._

"_A present? For me?" Toushirou asked shocked._

"_Yes." The girl answered and held her hands towards Toushirou. _

_Curious, Toushirou accepted her hand. He felt it when she place something on his palm before flipping it close. _

"_Omedettou Gozaimasu Hitsugaya-taicho" she said sincerely._

_He held it in his palm carefully he opened his hand and was awed. She had given him a necklace. It was made of platinum and white gold with a flower and a dragon design intertwined together. The item gleamed brightly under the moonlight. _

"_Why are you giving this to me?" Toushirou asked curiously._

_The girl gave him another knowing smile. "A welcoming and congratulatory gift to you." She said._

"_Why… who are you?" Toushirou asked again._

"_Let's just say… I am your guardian angel" the girl said with a smile._

_Toushirou stared at the girl. She giggled femininely and started fading away. "I'll see you again Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou…" she murmured. _

_As the girl fade away completely the flowers in the garden started emitting powder like particles dancing in the air as the snow fall._

_Toushirou remembered the girl he used to watch in the snow when he was younger. _

"_I never thought I'd see her again" he thought staring at the necklace in his hand. _

_To his surprise a white Casablanca materialized in his palm above the necklace._

"_My guardian angel huh?" he chuckled at the thought._

_Deciding to get some sleep Toushirou went back to his bed and tried getting some sleep. _

_After a few minutes, he drifted peacefully to sleep. _

**ZIP ZAP**

_The girl re-appeared beside his bed smiling at him. "Oyasumi nasai… Ototou-chan" she whispered touching the Casablanca flower beside the necklace she had given him before fading away completely._

'Was that my imagination?' Toushirou thought.

"Resonance" the woman in the shadows said. "I believe you are familiar with what resonance means… memories from the past resurfacing when two similar powers collide. Right now, you were synchronized with the Casablanca's memories…" she said amused.

Toushirou glared at the shadows. "Leave" he said.

"As you wish" the intruder said and disappeared.

Toushirou stared at the flower in his hand again. He sighed. "I guess I have no choice but go back to the past" he said, he stood up and started changing into his usual attire.

oooooOoOoOooooo

An hour later:

Toushirou stood in his and Hinamori former residence. 'Why would Tsukino Yuki want to meet me here…' he thought.

"I thought you'd never come." Yuki's familiar voice said.

"Why here?" Toushirou asked walking towards her.

"Just because" Yuki answered.

"Who are you really?" Toushirou asked. "Aside from what you have told us…" he said.

"You already know who I am… and you know me better than anyone. Why are you keep on denying it?" Yuki countered.

Toushirou looked away. "Because it is impossible." He said.

"Why would that be impossible?" Yuki asked.

"Just because" Toushirou said. "But since you're real I am guessing there is a reason why you have shown yourself to me those years ago." He added.

Yuki smiled. "At first, I didn't intend for you to see me. I am satisfied with just looking around" she said.

Toushirou didn't say a word.

Yuki touched the still growing Casablanca flowers in the garden. "I love Casablancas. This flower reminds me of my younger brother and the season he was born in… winter." Yuki said in a distant voice.

Yuki looked at Toushirou's direction. "I do not belong in Rukongai… that far you know… I… I on the other hand know I shouldn't have come to Rukongai. I should have stayed away but I cannot. The river, this garden, these flowers. I found myself coming back every year. I am satisfied with just watching the river freeze… pick flowers from this garden and watch the snow." She narrated.

"Then I accidentally met you, eye to eye in this garden and that is when I knew the reason why I kept coming back… I was drawn by you. I know from the start that someone has been watching me. I was happy… even if you didn't know who I am you anticipated my existence every winter. You wanted to see me." She said.

Looking above the sky reaching a hand towards the moon. "However, because of the rules… I have to stop. I decided not to go back Rukongai so I did not come back the next year and the years after that…" Yuki said sadly.

Yuki smiled sadly. "I know about it… the flowers that you've been leaving in the porch of your garden and the riverside during the winter. Somehow, in that far away place it made me happy that even if you do not see me anymore you still remember my existence." She said.

"But the time when you stopped bringing flowers to the riverside. You changed. And the next time I saw you is during your inauguration as the Gotei 13's tenth division captain. I was one of the witnesses of your inauguration." She continued narrating.

"So, I decided to pay you another visit hoping that somehow you still remember me. But you didn't. You asked who I am. Deep inside it saddened me." Yuki said.

"And the fact that you gave away the gift I gave you shows only how insignificant my existence is…" Yuki said sadly bringing her hand down and just let it rest on her side.

When she looked up to Toushirou her eyes were sad and lonely.

"Hinamori is important to me" Toushirou said not knowing why he needed to somehow explain.

Yuki smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I know. Everyone can see that Hitsugaya-taicho." she said she plucked a flower and smelled it.

"Such a sweet smell" Yuki said the she walked towards the porch then she sat down. "The moon looks beautiful from here" she said watching the moon.

Toushirou remained silent but watches her moves cautiously.

Yuki chuckled. "Why do you feel so threatened by my presence…?" she asked.

"I don't know" Toushirou answered.

Yuki smiled and looked at Toushirou's direction. "Shall we fight here?" she asked.

Toushirou stiffened. He gripped the tip of his Zanpaktou.

Yuki chuckled seeing the young captain tense up. "Do not worry. I won't create a scene in the middle of the village." She said.

Standing up, Yuki dusted herself off. "Alright… enough of the drama…if you really want to test my skills meet me at the riverside where you first saw me" she said before turning into flower petals.

Yuki was gone already but Toushirou hasn't move an inch from his post.

After a while, he sighed heavily. "I guess I have no choice but to go there…" Toushirou muttered.

oooooOoOoOooooo

As he was leaving he saw something glimmer in the darkness. Curious, he went inside and found a crystallized iris in the place where his grandmother died.

'What is this?' he thought.

Toushirou bent down and touched the crystal. It shined in the dark. 'Thank you' a soft voice echoed in his mind.

Toushirou blinked. "What was that…" he muttered.

Shaking his head he decided to finish this once and for all for his and Hinamori's sake.

oooooOoOoOooooo

If Toushirou stayed a little longer at their old house he could have seen the apparition of his grandmother smiling happily.

'It's good to see you again Shirou-chan…' she whispered. 'Keep him safe Ojou-sama' the old woman whispered before disappearing.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Tsukino Yuki stood in the riverbanks watching the water run smoothly, the bright moonlight bathing her figure. The night breeze dancing around her making her long silver blond tresses sway with the wind. She spreads her arms and let the wind envelope her.

Yuki felt a familiar reiatsu behind her she hid a smile before placing her arms down and looking at Toushirou's form standing not far from her.

"I thought you've changed your mind" she said as she turn towards him, having the moonlight shadowed her from normal view.

Toushirou didn't respond.

Yuki looked in a different direction. "You can come out as well… it's tiresome to pretend I do not know." She said amusedly.

Nanao, Kyouraku and Ukitake showed themselves.

Toushirou looked at the three with a glare. "You shouldn't have come. I can take care of this." he said.

"Relax Hitsugaya-taicho." Nanao said. "This is for research purposes." She explained.

Ukitake smiled a little. "As for me… I am really curious as to what her abilities are." He said.

Yuki chuckled. "I guess it cannot he helped." She said. "Yamino… Hikari" she summoned her two subordinates.

"Hai?" both answered appeared kneeling behind Yuki.

"Stay back. Hikari create a barrier trice thicker than the usual." Yuki ordered her.

"As you wish" Hikari said making fast hand seals. Lavender light covered all of them.

"Yamino… my sword." Yuki said.

"As you wish" Yamino said standing up. He then inserted his hand in his stomach and started pulling out Yuki's incredibly long Zanpaktou.

Hitsugaya, Nanao, Kyouraku and Ukitake gaped in shocked in what the guy had done to himself.

Yuki smirked at their expressions. "Don't worry. Yamino is special… he's not an ordinary shinigami… his abilities were like of Kurotshuchi Nemu from the twelfth division. The only difference is that his ability isn't scientifically based but was hereditary." She explained.

Holding her blade on her right hand Yuki smiled darkly. "The truth is… Yamino is the real sheath of my Zanpaktou." She said mysteriousness lingering in her tone.

Despite of his shock Toushirou was able to draw his sword.

"Now that the barrier is up… our swords were drawn… let us begin." Yuki said, the wooden case of her sword disappeared.

Toushirou emitted a huge reiatsu and started attacking.

Yuki blocked his attacks effortlessly. "If you do not take me seriously, you will lose" she said to Toushirou as she continuously block Hitsugaya's attacks.

"Do not underestimate me." Toushirou said his eyes glimmered and release his reiatsu.

Yuki smiled. "Now this is interesting" she muttered.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyourinmaru." Toushirou said releasing his Zanpaktou's power.

Yuki's eyes sparkled darkly watching the sea-green water and ice dragon get summoned by the young captain.

"Beautiful…" Yuki murmured her eyes shining while staring at the transformation in front of her hands shaking in anticipation.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Yamino immediately noticed the mint green circles that appeared in Yuki's red eyes. Yamino straightens up. "Hikari! Release the King's barrier!" he exclaimed.

Hikari stiffened and made a faster hand seals.

Yamino clenched his fists. "Ojou" he murmured.

Yamino noticed the calculative looks on the three spectators. He also noted the alertness of the two captains. They are ready to strike if they see the need to.

'This is getting out of hand… Ojou-sama' he thought.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Yuki trembled. She can hear Zanpaktou screaming for release. 'Oh yes…' she thought. Her eyes transfixed in Hyourinmaru's power she dropped her sword wrapping herself with her arms.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Nanao stared at the scene in front of her. "What's going on? It seems like Yuki-taicho is suppressing something." She commented.

"It does seem like that…" Kyouraku said.

"I wonder…" Ukitake muttered.

Kyouraku and Nanao looked at the guy.

"What?" Kyouraku asked.

"For a shinigami of this rank to perform a high level barrier like this and for someone to make use of his body as sheath of a powerful Zanpaktou… now I am wondering if they are really just ordinary shinigamis…" Ukitake said.

"And by the looks of it… Tsukino is not your average captain as well. She's mysterious and yet there is something about her that is very pure." Ukitake said remembering the conversation of Toushirou and Yuki in Hitsugaya's garden.

Kyouraku hummed in agreement. Nanao push her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

oooooOoOoOooooo

"We are ordinary shinigamis but with special abilities nothing mysterious about our identities Ukitake-taicho." Yamino appeared in front of the three officials.

"Stay back." He added.

"But this girl is not ordinary. She's powerful" Kyouraku said.

"Yuki-sama does not know the meaning of ordinary. Since her childhood she's branded as the prodigy child." Yamino said.

No one spoke.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Toushirou watched with knitted eyebrows as Yuki tremble but her lips were curved into a unruffled smile and her eyes were wide with glee.

"You're not scared are you?" he asked.

Yuki held her body tighter then after a while straighten up, her left hand covered half her face, hiding her eyes from sight. "No… in fact I am tremendously excited." She whispered.

"What a troublesome woman" he muttered and attacked.

Yuki chuckled and deflected Hitsugaya's attack with one swing of her sword. "Don't get me wrong Hitsugaya-taicho. I don't intend to fight you. However, I do intend to show you my real power." She said.

Suddenly, a great amount of reiatsu pushed Hitsugaya downwards.

"What is this?!" Toushirou exclaimed. He can feel Hyourinmaru being sucked and pushed down.

Lifting his head Toushirou saw Yuki raise her blade.

"Descend from the High Heavens, Hakuryuu…" Yuki said releasing her Zanpaktou, her long sword starts emitting a violet aura. A dragon roar echoed around the closed area then the sword vanished as it takes the form of a dragon surrounding Yuki.

oooooOoOoOooooo

"What is that?!" Ukitake exclaimed feeling his Zanpaktou emit protective aura.

Surrounding them is an extremely powerful reiatsu, their own Zanpaktou were reacting with its power.

"That is Yuki-taicho's Zanpaktou. Hakuryuu" Yamino said. "Queen protector of the Heavenly Guardian" he added.

"That dragon looks wild and vicious." Kyouraku said gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Hakuryuu **is** wild and vicious" Yamino said uneasily.

"That is the reason why it needs a shinigami's body to act as a container to hide its real power" Nanao concluded.

"True." Yamino said.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Yuki smiled. "This is my Zanpaktou… Hakuryuu, Hitsugaya-taicho. He said he's pleased to meet you and your Zanpaktou… Hyourinmaru." She said.

Toushirou glared. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru" he said releasing his Zanpaktou's attack.

Yuki frowned. "Persistent I see…" she muttered. "Very well… I already told you that I have no intention of raising my blade against you but if you do the first move then I have to retaliate." She said.

As Toushirou's attack neared Yuki she smiled then deflect Hyourinmaru's attack with bare hands.

"NANI?!" Toushirou exclaimed shocked.

Yuki smiled. "Now it's my turn… Strike… Supreme Lightning" she murmured releasing a huge amount of lightning ki from her palm.

Toushirou's eyes widen. Hyourinmaru reacted and shielded Toushirou. The entire place was surrounded by light.

oooooOoOoOooooo

In a different dimension.

_An overly huge moon lights their ground as two individuals stood there. _

_One, Yuki smiling while Hakuryuu floats around her. _

_Two, Toushirou frowning as Hyourinmaru shielded him._

"**You** dared attack my ward. Hakuryuu." Hyourinmaru's booming voice echoed.

Yuki smirked. "Looks like the Ice King has finally made his appearance." She muttered. Hakuryuu made a sound of agreement.

"Hyourinmaru" Toushirou muttered to the ice dragon.

The ice dragon looked at Toushirou. "Do not worry." He said.

Toushirou grunted. "I am not worried." He replied.

Hyourinmaru chuckled. "Stubborn brat" he retorted.

Toushirou glared at the dragon. "Unreasonable beast" he retorted back.

Hyourinmaru laughed then he turned serious. He turned to Yuki and Hakuryuu.

"It's been almost near a century now… since the last time I saw you… isn't it… " he said.

Yuki smiled. "It has been… exactly 600 years now. Hyourinmaru." she answered in a distant voice.

"Do you know her?" Toushirou asked curiously.

"No dragon with power like mine who doesn't know the only woman born in the hundredth generation of the Dragon Clan… She is known as _**Protector of the Heavenly Guardian**_ and _balancer_." Hyourinmaru said floating around Toushirou.

"Is she's a bad person?" Toushirou asked curiously.

Hyourinmaru paused and looked back at Toushirou. "Why would you think she's a bad person?" he asked.

"No one knew where she came from, who she really is… She might be someone dangerous." Toushirou said.

Hyourinmaru laughed. "Indeed, she is dangerous." He said. "However, this woman will not hurt you or the people you hold dear in any way… because…" he said but was cut off by Yuki's booming voice.

"Hyourinmaru!" Yuki yelled her reiatsu rising filling the entire dimension.

The ice dragon's eyes widen considerable before roaring loudly dispelling Yuki's release of reiatsu.

Yuki narrowed her eyes at the ice dragon.

Hyourinmaru smirked ignoring Yuki and looking at Toushirou. "Because Hakuryuu and I are related by _**blood**_." He said.

Toushirou gaped at the dragon. "He is your brother?" he asked again.

"Yes…" Hyourinmaru answered.

"Oh" Toushirou muttered.

Yuki heaved a sigh. "Release" she muttered something shined in her forehead and Hakuryuu was released to his original dragon form.

Toushirou stared. "That is his real form?" he asked.

Hyourinmaru and Hakuryuu were so very alike except for their color Hyourinmaru is a combination of blue and green while Hakuryuu were a blend of white, silver and lavender.

"Now that you already know that I am not a threat in Soul Society will you withdraw your sword?" Yuki said to Toushirou.

Toushirou eyed Yuki with hesitation. "I haven't heard your intentions" he said.

Yuki sighed. "You are one very troublesome person Hitsugaya Toushirou" she said.

Toushirou smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I guess I really have no choice but tell you." She said.

Straightening up, she said. "_We_ are here in representation of the heavenly guardians protecting Seireitei. _We_ are from the Dragon clan. _We_'re one of noble families aside from the Shihouin and Kuchiki Clan who protects the king's throne from _any_ possible threat." She said in nobility tone.

"There are very few circumstances where, _we_ from the dragon clan or _We_ interferes with Gotei 13 but since the threat came directly from Gotei 13 the heavenly guardians were alerted so they sent me to make sure there will be no more traitors living in the premise of the Gotei 13." She said pulling out a badge from her haori she showed it to Toushirou.

"And with the power, authority and duty bestowed to me. _**We**_ have the absolute power to eradicate and cleanse Gotei 13 of its negative forces." Yuki said her eyes glinting dangerously.

Toushirou stared at the woman in front of him.

Placing the badge back to where it was hidden Yuki smiled at Toushirou her features softening. "Now you know these… I will have to ask you to keep it a secret from everyone else, _especially_ from my vice-captain." She said.

"Hinamori?" Toushirou asked.

"Yes… because it was her and the fifth squad who emits the most negative auras. That is why I chose to be their captain. So I can watch over Hinamori Momo and the fifth squad." She said.

"You won't hurt Hinamori?" Toushirou asked seriously with narrowed eyes.

"Never" Yuki said.

"You've got to promise me" Toushirou said. "Because, I will kill you with my blade if you hurt Hinamori in any way" he added.

Yuki didn't respond her eyes were hidden under her bangs.

"Swear" Toushirou said.

"Alright. I promise. I will die by your blade if I hurt Hinamori Momo in any possible way." Yuki said in a distant voice, she looked away and murmured something again but Toushirou didn't catch it.

He sheathed his sword. "Pardon?" Toushirou asked.

Suddenly, Hyourinmaru and Hakuryuu let out a loud roar and they were enveloped with another bright light.

Back to reality.

oooooOoOoOooooo

The bright light surrounding them slowly disappeared leaving Yuki and Toushirou in the middle of the barrier, the big full moon illuminating their figures and their swords both in its sheaths.

"What happened?" Nanao asked.

Ukitake sighed. "Looks like we missed it." He said.

Kyouraku scratched the back of his head. "Yeah"

Nanao looked at both captain. "Who won then?" she asked.

Both captains pointed at a scowling Toushirou.

Nanao stared at the young captain, her eyes widen seeing the ever serious young captain wearing a deeper scowl than he usual wears then she looked at Yuki to find her smiling fondly at her opponent.

"Hitsugaya-taicho was defeated." Nanao muttered.

Toushirou heard her and turn to glare at Nanao, a vain popped out his forehead. "Ise Nanao-san… I was **not** defeated I yielded on my own." He corrected.

Nanao blushed. "Gomen nasai" she murmured.

Kyouraku hushed Toushirou. "Now… Now…" he said turning to Yuki. "It's safe to assume that our young captain has proven you worthy of serving Gotei 13." He said.

Yuki reclined her head a bit, placing a finger on her chin. "I don't know… maybe you should ask Toushirou-chan" she said with a smile.

Toushirou glared at Yuki. "Do not call me by that!" he complained.

Yuki giggled. "Fine. Fine. How about Hitsugaya-chan." She said. "Anyway, Hikari. Yamino. Take down the barrier… we're heading back" she said.

Yamino and Hikari complied. Yuki turned to the three captains and Nanao. "So… I guess it's good night then." She said before disappearing.

Toushirou grunted. Ukitake waved. Kyouraku smiled. Nanao bowed.

"Would you like to share something Hitsugaya-taicho?" Ukitake Jyuushirou asked.

"She's not a bad person" Toushirou said before sighing. "It's for our own good to have her around" he added.

"That's it?" Kyouraku asked.

Toushirou nodded. "That's it" he said.

The two captains looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?" Ukitake asked.

Toushirou nodded. "I am fine" he said.

"Well, if you say so." Ukitake said.

"I guess it's safe to trust again. After all, she went all these trouble to prove her worth." Kyouraku said.

Nanao agreed.

Toushirou gave one more glance at the area where Tsukino Yuki previously stood. He sighed and disappeared with the three Gotei 13 officials.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Even after he has proven her as a good person, her personality is still a mystery to him.

'Who is Tsukino Yuki… and what really happened during that last second?' he thought.

Toushirou tried remembering the last few seconds before the bright light surrounds them bringing them back to reality.

"_Alright. I promise. I will die by your blade if I hurt Hinamori Momo in any possible way." Yuki said in distant voice, she looked away and murmured something again but Toushirou didn't catch it._

_He sheathed his sword. "Pardon?" Toushirou asked. _

_Suddenly, Hyourinmaru and Hakuryuu let out a loud roar and they were enveloped with another bright light._

Toushirou turned to the other side of his bed. He cannot sleep. He knew he missed something in those last few seconds but somehow he cannot remember a thing.

Toushirou isn't sure if what he read on her lips were right. Because if his eyes were right then the next phrase Yuki said after she promised not to hurt Hinamori are along the lines of: _'I will never betray you even if it means dying in my own brother's blade'._

He could be mistaken… but at the back of his mind. Somewhere… there is a feeling of hope brewing.

Is he subconsciously wishing that somehow Tsukino Yuki is his sister? And that he is the brother she's talking about…

"That's impossible." He muttered turning to the other side.

Few more minutes passed and it seems that he won't get any sleep. Deciding that it would be hopeless to try forcing himself to sleep when he can not. He decided to train to give himself some peace of mind.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Meditating Toushirou made a strong mental connection with Hyourinmaru in his dimension.

"It's pretty late… why are you still awake Hitsugaya Toushirou?" Hyourinmaru asked floating around.

"I cannot seem to get any sleep." Toushirou answered.

Hyourinmaru chuckled. "Shall I keep you company?" he asked turning into a blue wolven.

"You can shape shift?!" Toushirou asked amused.

"Yes" Hyourinmaru answered placing his head on Toushirou's lap.

"I guess there are still lots of things I need to know about you" Toushirou said stroking Hyourinmaru's fur.

The wolven purred.

"That woman really puzzles me…" Toushirou said after a while.

Hyourinmaru looked up at Toushirou. "Tsukino Yuki?" he asked.

"Yes… there is something about her" Toushirou answered.

Hyourinmaru closed his eyes laying his head back to Toushirou's lap. "Maybe it's the bond both of you share… that calls your blood." he said.

"You mean we're connected because you are my Zanpaktou and her's is Hakuryuu who's your blood brother?" Toushirou said.

Hyourinmaru didn't respond.

Toushirou sighed. "That could be the answer. I am connected to her because you and her Zanpaktou are siblings." He said. "That's right." He said as he started to disappear in Hyourinmaru's dimension.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Minutes had passed since Toushirou had vanished in his realm before Hyourinmaru returned to his dragon state. 'We are just mirrors of your souls. We get connected because you were connected. Not only by memories but as well as _**blood**_.' Hyourinmaru thought.

'My young ward… there are so many more things in this screwed world you need to know…' he added.

oooooOoOoOooooo

Yuki appeared in front of Toushirou's room she opened the room's door slightly and held her palm. Powder particles come floating out of the young captain's room and into her hand, she smiled. "Sleep well Ototou-chan" she murmured before disappearing in the night.

'There are so many things in this world you cannot understand now… but you will when the time comes' she thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
